Mimpi Indah
by otsukareen
Summary: Sejak dahulu, Ivan Braginski memang menyukai vodka dan bunga matahari. Tapi, beda dengan vodka dan bunga matahari yang kini tengah tertidur di kakinya. Ia sangat menyukainya. "Selamat tidur, vodka dan bunga matahariku…"


Sejak dahulu, Ivan Braginski memang menyukai vodka dan bunga matahari. Tapi, beda dengan _vodka_ dan _bunga matahari_ yang kini tengah tertidur di kakinya. Ia sangat menyukainya. "Selamat tidur, _vodka_ dan _bunga matahari_ku…"

**Mimpi Indah…**

_Disclaimer : Axis Power Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya's. Story by Emmie Fleuretta. Eum, Russia dan Belarus OOC untuk kelangsungan cerita. Jadi, yang kecewa karna keOOCan mereka. Maaf…_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dingin.<p>

Itu yang dirasakan oleh seorang Ivan Braginski. Namun, walaupun dirinya merasakan rasa dingin yang membekap seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tetap berjalan tegap menyusuri tiap inci jalanan yang ia lewati. Yang ia lakukan hanya merapatkan jas—yang didalamnya terdapat banyak bulu yang menghangatkan—nya dan memasukkan tangannya yang tak ditutupi apapun kedalam saku jas. Ia bersenandung pelan, sementara pikirannya berkelana pada sosok _vodka_nya dan _bunga matahari_nya yang tengah menunggu di rumah mereka sekarang.

Ia menyukai vodka; tidak bohong. Ia menyukai bunga matahari; itu tidak bohong juga. Ia menyukai vodka, yang tiap teguknya selalu memberikan rasa hangat pada saat kerongkongannya membutuhkan rasa hangat. Ia menyukai bunga matahari, yang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Daya tarik tersendiri itu contohnya; warnanya yang menguar penuh kehangatan. Ia setuju sekali untuk orang yang menamai bunga majemuk itu dengan nama 'matahari', matahari yang selalu memberikan kehangatan pada semua orang yang membutuhkannya, tanpa pandang bulu. Dan, kedua hal yang ia sukai sama-sama menguarkan rasa hangat…

A_h_, ia menetapkan bahwa kakaknya—Katyusha Yekaterina—sebagai vodka yang siap menghangatinya kapanpun ia butuh. Juga, ia menetapkan bahwa adiknya—Natalia Arlovskaya—sebagai bunga matahari yang akan menghangatinya tiap ia memandang wajah cantik nan tegas milik adiknya. Dan ia, Ivan Braginski, telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjadi orang yang menjaga serta menyayangi _vodka_nya dan _bunga matahari_nya

.

Dan kini, Ivan Braginski telah berada didepan pintu rumahnya. Akan membuka pintunya, dan mendapati adiknya yang cantik menunggunya pulang di balik pintu ini.

Tangannya membuka pintu itu.

"_Marry me, marry me now…"_

Suara khas seorang perempuan yang terdengar memaksa langsung memenuhi indera pendengarnya. Seperti biasa. Natalia yang terobsesi pada seorang Ivan Braginski langsung menudingnya dengan perkataan yang sakral dan sebuah pisau belati ditangannya. Ciri khasnya.

Ivan sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan yang lebih tepat permintaan itu. Tangannya yang kekar menepuk kepala platinum Natalia, dan berlalu dari Natalia untuk menyampirkan jasnya pada tempat gantungan baju. "Aku pulang, da…" Natalia tak menjawab, hanya diam dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Merasa bingung dengan kebisuan Natalia, Ivan berbalik. Alisnya bersatu, membuat kedutan pada dahinya. Bingung, tentu saja. "Kenapa tak menjawab?"

"Tak apa." Natalia menjawab, memasangkan seulas senyum tipis diwajah cantiknya. Kemudian meletakkan pisau belati miliknya pada saku baju _dress_nya, sebelum berjalan kearah dapur. "Aku ambilkan air mineral ya…"

Ivan diam, tak menjawab. Karena merasa tak perlu menjawab. Dan akhirnya berlalu ke ruang keluarga yang berada di depan ruangan dapur.

Di dapur, Natalia menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah untuk membuat dua gelas cangkir berisi susu coklat panas. Mengapa tidak air mineral sesuai dengan yang dibilang Natalia? Oke, Natalia langsung berubah pikiran ketika mata beriris violet itu menangkap salju yang turun dalam gerakan _slow motion_. Berpikir bahwa kakaknya, Ivan, kedinginan. Mengapa ia tak sekaligus saja membuat susu coklat yang di atasnya masih mengepul uap-uap tak berwarna? Otak Natalia sangat jenius.

_Prang!_

Namun, biarpun jenius. Ia bisa juga melakukan suatu kecerobohan. Bisa kita lihat dari salah satu cangkir yang pecah dibuatnya, dan, tentu saja, dengan _liquid_ panas berwarna coklat yang mengenang di lantai dan mengenai kulit kaki telanjangnya. Maka, lantas Natalia—

"Ah! Panass!"

—menjerit.

Menjerit, kita ulangi sekali lagi. Namun, bukan pertolongan yang didapat Natalia setelah menjerit. Malah tawa besar Ivan dari ruangan yang berada di depan dapur. Kalau begini, apa gunanya tadi ia menjerit? Padahal ia begitu agar mendapat pertolongan dan simpatik kakaknya. Sial.

Ngambek, tentu saja Natalia cocok untuk ngambek.

Dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang—disebabkan oleh kaki kiri Natalia yang melepuh sangat parah—Natalia berjalan ke tempat di mana peralatan P3K berada, ruang keluarga, sembari mengumpat dalam hati. Hati Natalia makin panas ketika ia sampai ke ruang keluarga, dan melewati Ivan. Ivan hanya menatapnya dalam diam di sofa, tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul. Tak kepikirankah ia untuk membantunya? Sial.

Tak habis pikir, Natalia membuka suaranya. "Tak mau membantu? Siapkan _tuxedo_ untuk besok," ancamnya, sembari jemari lentiknya mengubek-ubek kotak P3K yang tergantung dinding tak jauh dari sofa dimana Ivan terduduk. Ia mendengar tawa Ivan sekali lagi. Sial. Kini badannya berbalik dari menghadap P3K jadi menghadap Ivan. Berkacak pinggang, Natalia tersenyum angkuh. "Tak mau membantuku juga? _You rock, dude!_"

"Bukannya kau sudah mengambil peralatan P3K, da? Bantu apalagi?"

"Tak bisakah kau membantuku berjalan kesofa? Tak kau pikirkan itu, kakakku tersayang?"

Ivan tertawa lagi, kemudian berdiri untuk membantu Natalia berjalan. Sesuai keinginan sang adik, Ivan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Natalia, mencengkram bahu Natalia kuat agar tak terjatuh dan akhirnya memapahnya. Wajah Natalia kini telah berubah. Natalia mengeryit bingung. Sejak kapan kakaknya ini gila tertawa? Oh, sepertinya Natalia harus memeriksa suhu badannya nanti. "Mana kakak, da?" tanya Ivan, sembari mendudukkan Natalia di sofa, dan berjongkok. Meneteskan beberapa _liquid_ dingin, Ivan segera membungkus kaki adiknya dengan perban setelah meniup-niup kaki adiknya itu. Sedang adiknya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Mana kakak, da?" karna pertanyaannya tak dijawab, Ivan menengadah ke arah Natalia dan kembali bertanya. Masih berjongkok.

Tersentak, Natalia segera mengendikkan mata beriris violetnya ke arah jendela kaca disamping tivi didepannya. Dari balik kaca, tampak seorang wanita tengah duduk menengadah, menatap butiran-butiran salju yang turun dengan lambat. "Disana."

Ivan mengikuti arah mata Natalia. Ia berbalik, melihat pemandangan di luar sekilas, lalu kembali melihat Natalia. Tersenyum tipis. "Mau ke sana, da?"

"Dingin."

"Pakai jaket."

"Gak bisa jalan."

"Kugendong."

"Akh, y-yasudah." Menyerah, Natalia memijat-mijat batang hidungnya, dan menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan pesona dari iris violet miliknya.

Lalu, ia membuka matanya lagi. Di saat ia membuka matanya, ia telah berada digendongan orang yang ia sayangi. Menyelipkan tangannya diantara celah apitan lengan Ivan, ia memeluk tubuh kekar yang menggendongnya. Menutup matanya lagi, menyesap aroma _cologne_ yang menguar dari tubuh Ivan dalam-dalam. Rasanya… hangat. Ia suka.

_Krek._

_Blam._

Terdengar suara engsel pintu yang digerakkan, dan suara debuman pintu hasil dari tarikan tangan Ivan. Natalia agak terkejut sedikit, dan mengencangkan pelukannya pada Ivan ketika tubuhnya merasakan ditampar oleh udara dingin. Jalanan menuju halaman di mana Katyusha berada agak membukit karna tumpukan salju sehingga rambut platinum milik Natalia mengayun-ayun menggelitik tangannya.

Sesampainya Ivan dihalaman tempat kakaknya berada, ia menyapu sekeliling tempat itu dengan violetnya. Tak lama, ia menemukan tempat kakaknya duduk. Ia mendekat, dan perlahan mendudukkan Natalia disampingnya, sedangkan ia berada ditengah-tengah dua wanita anggun.

"Hei, da." Tangan Ivan menepuk bahu kakaknya. Dan dibalas oleh senyuman Katyusha.

"Hei," kemudian mata Katyusha menyapu pemandangan di samping Ivan. Ia terkikik geli melihat kepala platinum yang ditutupi oleh tubuh Ivan. Matanya menatap gaya adik perempuannya duduk. Dan seketika matanya melebar. "oh, kenapa kaki adikku yang satu itu?"

Merasa dibicirakan, Natalia menelengkan kepalanya dan mencibir kakak tertuanya. Sedangkan Ivan mundur sedikit kebelakang agar memudahkan akses perbincangan kedua saudarinya itu.

Karena Natalia sama sekali tak menyahut pertanyaannya melainkan mencibirnya, pandangan Katyusha mengarah ke Ivan. "Oh, dia terkena susu coklat yang mendidih, da."

Seketika Katyusha tertawa. "Pantas saja tadi aku mendengar jeritan!" Katysuha memegangi perutnya saking asyiknya tertawa, ia membungkuk, lalu duduk tegak lagi, matanya menatap Natalia dengan binar. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa menjerit, eh?"

Natalia membuang muka, mundur sedikit, dan menidurkan badannya dengan kaki Ivan sebagai bantalannya. Menatap gradasi kelam diatasnya, sungguh dia tak menyadari hari ternyata sudah malam.

"Gak dingin?" Suara renyah Katyusha memasuki indera pendengar Natalia.

"Enggak."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Katyusha merasakan bahunya ditarik sangat kencang dari belakang. Ia menutup matanya, tak menjerit. Hanya menunggu salju yang empuk mengenai badan dan kepalanya. Tapi hal lain yang ia rasakan, empuk memang, lainnya hangat. Ia membuka sedikit matanya dan bukannya melihat gradasi hitam diatas sana, tapi mata violet adik lelakinya.

Katyusha tertawa. "Kau penuh kejutan."

"Hm." Tangan Ivan bergerak, merapatkan kedua saudarinya. Lalu, memeluk leher kedua saudarinya. Mata beriris violetnya mendapatkan salah seorang putri dengan perban di kakinya telah tertidur, pulas, seperti tak merasa terganggu dengan udara dingin malam ini. Sedangkan putri satu lagi masih tersenyum melihat gradasi kelam yang tak menunjukkan keindahan bintang sama sekali. "Tutup matamu, Katyusha…"

Katyusha menutup matanya, masih terulas senyum diwajahnya. "Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur juga."

_Mimpi indah_…

* * *

><p>-*-Owari-*-<p>

Buahahaha! Fic abal apa ini? Hahaha. Sangat tidak pantas… T_T liat saja, Natalia dan Ivan OOC, bukan OOC aja, banget! WOTDEHEL, WOTDEFAK, OLISYIT. Dengan berbekal pengetahuan yang minim tentang Hetalia, saya seenak jidat membuat fanfic Hetalia. Astaga, maafkan aku! Buat yang satu ini! Saya terima concrit dan FLAME! Asal jangan flame chara T_T Dan, judulnya apa! Ga cocok sekali! Arggh! Ayem sore lagiiii! Geez. tapi tetap aja ngepulish. Nyehehehe.

Abis kalo ga ngepublish, gatau pendapat kalian seh. Hehehe :3 :p

RnR please?


End file.
